


In The Way

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: So It Goes [2]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Papyrus being dramatic, Undertale Genocide Route, cursing, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: Sans was dusted, Rus monologues





	In The Way

“kid…do ya think…think even worst person can change…?”

Rus pulled his hands out of his hoodie. He looked down at them, searching for something in the cracks of his fingers. He thought about how magic was keeping him together, and how easily it would be to–

“that…even for those that hid away…for those that—that just exist to be in another’s shadow…

“…Do you think they could become…stronger…braver…?”

For a moment, Rus’ eyes darted to the window- he could easily break it. He could just as easily disappear without the kid ever landing a hit.

“My bros dead…”

The bandanna in his pocket was heavy

“Dusted by some _brat_…”

“And I— I just watched….” Rus’s vision blurred, “I—I should have never called him. Never told him about you and the dust on your hands and should have stood in your way and not him… Sans should have—he would have been better- gotten everyone ta' safety. He would have been better for it—wouldn’t have hidden away—Like—Like–

“Like me.”

Rus shoved his hands back into his pockets. He let out a shuddering breath as he stood alone in Judgment hall. He curled in on himself. Crouching like he could meld into the floor if he just willed himself to. Although, it was not like it mattered- when the kid came he knew he was dust.

“Even now- Even now I’m too fucking scared to face ya… Jus' waiting here like a fucking coward….”

Tears dripped onto the tiles, “He’d—Sans'd be so disappointed in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that, in the Swapfell geno route, the one character that gets the most growth is Rus. But the Player Character Never gets to see any of it, because while they're off dusting monsters left and right and Rus- after witnessing his brothers Death- is hit with the epiphany that he might have to be the one to stop you (Or... he doesn't have to... but he refuses to make his brothers sacrifice all for nothing) 
> 
> So he goes through the Underground, trailing behind them but never getting the courage to step out and confront them. And he's forced to watch them kill but at the same time he - for what is probably the first time- gets to see Monster-kind working together to save each other. Something In him just... clicks.
> 
> Of course by then they've almost finished their journey, so Rus intercepts them at the only place he can; Judgment Hall. 
> 
> He waits.  
He practices his lines.


End file.
